Fifth Generation (5G) wireless systems are expected to use a variety of innovations that may be potentially disruptive to wireless access, such as new air interfaces, split link architectures that separate base-band processing and radio heads, virtualization of functions in general-purpose processors, and flexible chaining of virtualized functions in network slices tailored to the specific needs of diverse services. Besides new use cases and market verticals, 5G should open the mobile broadband network to throughput-intensive interactive (TII) applications, which present the most challenging combination of requirements on throughput (very high) and queuing delay (very low). TII applications typically rely on the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) for end-to-end transport; however, it appears that existing TCP congestion control mechanisms may not be sufficient to meet all of the requirements of TII applications in 5G. Furthermore, existing TCP congestion control mechanisms may also be problematic for various other applications traversing various other types of wireless links (e.g., Fourth Generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless links, Wi-Fi links, or the like).